The Sacrifice
by MaroonNightfury31
Summary: You'll never stop comin, do you? Every time I think we're done...Every time I think "She's safe...I can finally rest." There you are again. Like a bad Nightmare. And I have had. Enough.


I have been playing the Sacrifice and was inspired to write this about Bill. Every quote from the point he jumped from the bridge to the end is directly from the comic.

**Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Left 4 dead, its characters, or The Sacrifice comic. All belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sacrifice<strong>

"**The generators down!" Louis shouted, leaning against the bridge railing as he took down a Hunter with one shot. "Dammit! We can't get to it!"**

**And he was right. The hordes kept coming, and we couldn't escape to The Keys without that damn generator. Zoey glanced my way, a melancholy look in her eyes that said she knew this was over. I put another magazine in my AK-47 and lifted it to my shoulder, looking over at Francis as he moved to my side, a half smile written across his face.**

"**This ends here Children. Let's make this shit count." He growled, lifting his Rifle as Louis joined him. Another wave of Zombies climbed over the elevated platform and thrust themselves at us so violently they fell to their knees before clambering back up. **

**I whipped the blood from my eyes let my finger tighten around the trigger, 20 falling at my feet. "Bill!" Zoey shouted as the hunk of concrete fell over my head and crashed into the ground behind us. The wave of Infected thinned slightly as the Tank roared, and they knew to let him have his way. He grabbed a pouncing Hunter by the middle, squeezing his fist until the smaller man's body imploded from the force.**

**He lifted another slab of concrete, throwing it over his shoulder with such force it made the bridge itself shake on impact. I reached for my belt, pulling off the Molotov stuck to my belt and leaned right over the edge of the platform. I lifted the bottle to my cigarette and felt the rag catch fire as my eyes followed his burly arms.**

"**What the Hell!" Francis shouted, cocking his gun as another car flew over the Tank from behind, slamming into the ground, only to be thrown again by the first Tank as a second and third flew over the road. I snapped my hand over the fire, feeling the painful tinge of the fire against my skin. All three Tanks pummeled the Infected in front of them as they pulled themselves closer.**

"**No...no it can't end like this! We've come too far for _this _shit to happen!" Zoey shouted, checking her ammo and putting her hand over her forehead, Louis leaned his head against the railing before forgetting the injury to his leg, and standing on both feet. The giant men roared in unison, throwing bodies and turning up the asphalt.**

"**Oh, to hell with this!" I grabbed the platform and flung myself down, slinging my gun over my shoulder and grasping the Molotov a little closer. "Cover me!"**

"**Bill!"**

"**You heard the man! Cover him!" Their rapid gun fire whizzed over my head as I ran toward the giant gorillas. **

_**You'll never stop comin, do you? **_

_**Every time I think we're done...Every time I think "She's safe...I can finally rest." **_

_**There you are again. Like a bad Nightmare.**_

_**And I have had.**_

**Enough.**

"**Eat fire, you goddamn animals!"**

**The now lit Molotov slammed right into the lead Tank's chest, making him screech to a clumsy stop as he whiped around the face me. "_That _got your attention. This way, you sons of Bitches!" All three roared and bellowed as my shots sunk into their thick skins. The turn seemed to confuse the stupid basters as Zombies grabbed at my arms and waist. I almost had it.**

_**Almost there.**_

_**Do it, you old useless bastard.**_

_**Get to work.**_

_**Get them out of here. Get them safe.**_

_**Don't let her down.**_

**The generator came to life as I hit the button, the loud whirring of the machine made most of the horde turn my way.**

"**Yes! He did it! Ha ha! He did it!" Louis shouted as the bridge began to rise. I had one shot to make the ladder. One shot and that was it.**

_**Somebody must've moved that bridge since I looked last. 'Cause it looks about a million miles away.**_

_**No. Don't think like that. **_

_**You can still make it.**_

_**You can still make it b-**_

**The large fist slammed into my chest and threw me straight over the generator, throwing me into a room with no way out. I pushed myself back and felt against my side, feeling the warm blood flowing between my fingers. I had one magazine left. Just one.**

_**Zoey.**_

_**Louis.**_

_**Francis.**_

_**You're safe.**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to be safe.**_

_**I'd sacrifice another hundred people to keep you safe.**_

_**I'd sacrifice **_**myself.**

_**'course, that doesn't mean I'll go down easy.**_

_**Ah, hell.**_

_**Three of 'em.**_

_**Three goddamn Tanks.**_

_**Alright, maybe I'll have a smoke first.**_

"**Hold yer horses...I'll be with ya in a minute."**

"**My job's done. Let's see what you got, you big dumb sons of Bitches."**


End file.
